A Burning Hope
by BlondieGirl96
Summary: Jessie and Buzz's thoughts in the incinerator. First ever. Please Tell me if it sucks


Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story...duh

If you like it, TELL ME

If you hate it, TELL ME

If you think it should die, TELL ME!

* * *

A Burning Hope

It was almost definitely getting hotter. The flames seemed to laugh at him as the slow- flowing garbage brought him closer and closer to an untimely death. He could feel the plastic on his arms slowly beginning to melt, and he grimaced. At least he wasn't human, or it would hurt, he thought glumly. There was suddenly a loud pop, and a huge pillar of fire shot from the pit of the incinerator, rapidly raising the temperature from bearable to stifling. The air was bathed in a strange orange light as the tall, crimson colored flame danced menacingly in the air. Then suddenly, just as the flame had abruptly appeared, it disappeared with a loud, evil-sounding whoosh. Unsure of what to do, he reached out his hand and grasped that of his girlfriends. She looked over to him, with a small, somewhat grim smile playing on her lips. "Thanks, Buzz" She spoke quietly. He managed a small nod, and then looked back towards the fire. It was getting closer with every passing second, and the prospect of a rescue looked rather hopeless. Moving closer to Jessie, he thought about the past, and how it had come to be that she became his girlfriend. Even if she had only been his girlfriend for a little over twenty-four hours, he was grateful that he had got the opportunity to be her boyfriend at all. As the fire grew closer, Buzz let his mind wander back to some of his fondest memories…

Buzz remembered, with slight embarrassment, his very first day in Andy's room, and how he had once thought he was actually a space ranger and not what he actually was, a plastic, made-in-China, toy. Another great day was the first day he met Jessie. He remembered being mesmerized by her beauty: Her brilliant emerald green eyes that sparkled like stars in the night sky, her luxurious red yarn hair, and her adorable Old-West style Cowgirl outfit. She had been the best looking doll he had ever seen, and he swore that he heard choirs of angels singing when she walked into the room. Buzz also remembered how his heart had beat faster than ever before, and how crushed he felt when he saw her and Woody together, mistakenly thinking that they were an 'Item'. He was still incredibly happy about hearing that they were actually brother and sister. And how could he forget all of the amazing adventures that they had had together as a family? They had the best adventures together, from waiting at Christmas and birthday parties for new toys, up to being donated and sent to daycare. And then there was being switched into Spanish mode. Buzz wasn't sure quite what happened, and he probably would never find out, but it had got him Jessie, and he was glad. But now…the future seemed so bleak. There was no future for them, or their relationship. They were going to DIE here. There would be no more adventures. Just death…Buzz sighed and moved closer to Jessie. If he really did have to die, then he wanted to die right by her side, together forever, even in the terribleness of death.

Jessie heard the scraps of garbage rustle when Buzz moved closer and managed a tiny little smile. She squeezed his hand gently and wished that he had overcome his shyness a little…or a lot earlier than yesterday. It was awesome being his girl. He treated her like a princess, and she, even though she would never admit it, loved that. Just being with him made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, like a blanket fresh out of the dryer. But he hadn't asked her to be his girlfriend earlier. And now, it might be too late for any hope of a future! They would probably die in the blazing inferno, melting and burning, and their friends would never know what had happened to them…Stupid Lotso. Jessie wished she could've done something. She didn't know why Woody had helped him escape the mulcher earlier. He was evil, and she was pretty sure he deserved to die. But no, Woody, ever the helpful and kind one, helped their worst enemy, and know they were all gonna roast to death, while Lotso, the Demonic Bear, lived. It just wasn't fair! She thought angrily, clenching her teeth together. And know they were all going to die. Jessie stopped her mental monologue for an instant. Wait. She thought hurriedly, where do toys go when they die. She was pretty sure they didn't have souls, so they probably wouldn't go to Heaven. But they wouldn't…well they shouldn't…go to Hell, would they? Jessie shuddered internally. The idea of spending ALL ETERNITY in a blazing cesspool of fire certainly sounded awful. Maybe their was a toy Heaven? She wondered, or maybe God would grant them a second chance at life. Jessie felt a great heaviness settle over her. If she ever made it out of here, she would find out. If they didn't…well, Jessie didn't wanna think about that right now…or ever. She studied the faces of everyone around her. Rex, looking more afraid than ever before, Slink, shaking slightly and frowning, The Potato heads, looking grim and sad as they held hands with one another, all of them awaiting the same sad fate. And Woody, in the back of the group, the last to give up, looking determined, but Jessie could make out a faint hint of fear etched onto his face, which usually looked so brave. And then there was herself and Buzz. Sitting together, awaiting death in silent reverence, friends and a couple. Jessie blinked back hot tears that threatened to spill onto her burning hot cheeks. She had no future now. Her relationship, albeit a short one, would never continue. She would never be able to go on a walk with him in a garden again, or watch shooting stars blaze across the star studded sky at night. They would never go on a date, or 'eat out' at a fancy place, or be able to have a family together. And even though it was impossible for toys to have children, she certainly would've liked to follow the Potato Head's example and adopt. It would've been great, she thought wistfully, wiping a stray tear away. Buzz noticed and pulled her closer. They sat together and watched the fire growing closer and closer, hoping and praying for a miracle to happen. Now everyone was crying, whether they wanted to admit it or not. Except for Woody, that is. Always brave, and always the last to give up, Woody was still holding on to that last scrap of hope like a drowning man holds a life preserver. Suddenly, there was a loud clanking noise, and both Jessie and Buzz suddenly looked up in alarm. What could possibly be happening now? Jessie tried not to get her hopes up. Could this possibly be…a rescue? She certainly hoped so…then suddenly there was a bright light from above. A claw descended from the smoky air and scooped them up, carrying them to safety away from the burning garbage pit. Jessie gasped in wonder. This was a miracle! As they sailed towards the ceiling of the enclosed incinerator, Jessie waited with bated breath to see who her rescuers were. She gasped in surprise when the claw holder finally came to a stop in front of a brightly lit control room, with three small, green, plastic alien toys manning the Claw mechanism's controls. They all grinned and raised their little arms into the air. "The Claaaaaw!" They all spoke spontaneously. Jessie laughed in pure happiness and hugged Buzz. Maybe they weren't destined to die in a garbage pit, and they really did have a chance, she thought happily. The future didn't look quite so bleak after all…

This is sort of romantic. I think. I wanted to write a short story, but had no ideas, so I used Toy Story 3.


End file.
